lootfestfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic Drop List
Epics are mob dropped throughout the server. There are two versions of the 2.0 epics. The revamped version can be distinguished by the additional augment slot (5 slots instead of 4). They can also be won as prizes from the casino. Bard BRD 1.0 Stronghold of Rage - 374 - Malifigaunt Freeport - City Hall - ?? BRD 1.5 Unknown BRD 2.0 Blade of Vesagran ' The Undershore - 362 - Basalisk Bloody Kithicor - 456 - Grizzly Bear Beastlord '''BST 1.0 --' West Freeport - 9 or 383 - Drona Whyslethin Citadel of Anguish - - ?? 'BST 1.5 --' The Overthere - 93- Spikey Succulent 'BST 2.0 Spiritcaller Totem of the Feral ' The Overthere - 93 - Spiked Succulent The Underquarry - 482 - Stonequarry Engineer Berserker '''BER 1.0 Dulak Harbor BER 1.5 Unknown BER 2.0 Vengeful Taelosian Blood Axe ''' Veksar - 109 - A Commoner Ashengate - 406 - End of the East Wing - Scarlet Legion Eggtender Vergalid Mines - 404 - Green Legion Researcher Cleric '''CLR 1.0 Blackfeather Roost - 398 - ? West Freeport - 383 or 9 - Wizards Guild - Yarnia CLR 1.5 Devestation - 372 - Troll CLR 2.0 Aegis of Superior Divinity ''' Hills of Shade - 444 - boats offshore - Fire Elementals Druid '''DRU 1.0 The Foundation - 486 - ? Plane of Knowledge - 202 - top of library - Kerasha DRU 1.5 City of Dranik - 474 - Before Volklanis Room DRU 2.0 Staff of Everliving Brambles ''' Plane of Fire - Fennin Ro's Guardians - Doombringer Plane of Water - near entrance - Triloun Mobs Plane of Air - Xegony's Guardians Plane of Earth - A Rock Creaton Plane of Time - Non Instanced by the god spawners Enchanter '''ENC 1.0 Temple of Ssraeshza - Basement - ? ENC 1.5 Twilight Sea - ? ENC 2.0 Staff of Eternal Eloquence Terranuns Delve - ? Twilight Sea - ? Magician MAG 1.0 Shadow Haven - 150 - ? MAG 1.5 Unknown MAG 2.0 Focus of Primal Elements ''' Brells Arena - 492 - a gnoll arena contestant Monk '''MNK 1.0 Plane of Knowledge - Top of the library - Kill NPC Aid Eino MNK 1.5 Icewell Keep - In the room to the right of Dain - ? Katta Castrum - Basement - Torrence Ire MNK 2.0 Trancended Fistwraps of Immortality Blightfire Moors - The two swamps in the middle of the map - Green Ooze Sleepers Tomb - The Four Warders Tacvi, Seat of the Slaver - The elite mastruq mobs in the hallways Necromancer NEC 1.0 Plane of Knowledge - Top of library - ? NEC 1.5 Tower of Solusek Ro - Solusek Ro Guardians NEC 2.0 Deathwhisper Rajurklan Hills - 269 - Steelslave Specialist Paladin PAL 1.0 Plane of Knowledge - Top of Library - ? PAL 1.5 Toxxulia Forest - Decaying Skeleton PAL 2.0 Nightbane, Sword of the Valiant City of Dranik - Golems The Liberated Citadel of Runeye - 11 - Down by the water - Goblin Janitor Ranger RNG 1.0 Earthcaller - Dawnshroud Peaks - 174 - ? Swiftwind - Vex Thal - 158 - Mini Aten Ha Ra RNG 1.5 Dawnshroud Peaks - 174 - Rock Hopper RNG 2.0 Aurora, The Heartwood Blade Sewers of Dranik - 332 - Twisted Stone Worker Hills of Shades - 444 - A Feral Frightener Rogue ROG 1.0 Arthicrex of Belletrix - 485 - ? ROG 1.5 Txevu - 297 - ? ROG 2.0 Mordens Ragebringer ''' Devestation - 372 - a hunter Shadow Knight '''SHD 1.0 West Karana - Serra McMannus Plane of Knowledge - top of library - ? SHD 1.5 Erudin Palace - Nikinia Sparlek SHD 2.0 Innoruuk's Dark Blessing ''' The Grey - Near zone in to Temple - Golems The Akheva Ruins #179 -- A Chanting Centi Shaman '''SHM 1.0 Tirranun's Delve - Mob SHM 1.5 Underquarry - 482 - Ciknar War Drone SHM 2.0 Blessed Spiritstaff of the Heyokah ''' Natimbi - 280 - Mastruq Warfiend Warrior '''WAR 1.0 Location - Mob WAR 1.5 Location - Mob WAR 2.0 Planeofhateb - Templar of hate The Akheva Ruins #179 -- A Chanting Centi Wizard WIZ 1.0 Location - Mob WIZ 1.5 Location - Mob WIZ 2.0 Location - 343 off of Goblins Category:BRD Category:BST Category:BER Category:CLR Category:DRU Category:ENC Category:MAG Category:MNK Category:NEC Category:ROG Category:SHD Category:SHM Category:WAR Epics Category:WIZ